


Bram's Had Enough

by MiaTheDork



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Angst, Gayyyyyyy, Like shamalamalamalamaringdididingtidong, Like smol angst, Love, M/M, There's violence but it's not v graphic so, They get together, thank you for your time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTheDork/pseuds/MiaTheDork
Summary: Basically the movie except Bram stood up for Simon and Ethan.





	Bram's Had Enough

Bram Greenfeld had not been planning on ending up in the principal's office when he had woken up that morning. But there he was, and he didn't regret it a bit.

It had all started with Simon getting outed by some anonymous piece of shit on Creek Secrets, leaking the emails between Jacques and Blue, or rather, Simon and Bram. After this happened, Bram got an anxiety attack and ended up blocking Simon's email which ended up being a huge mistake. When school started up again, Bram found out (totally not by listening to Abby and Nick's conversation nope) that Martin had been apparently been blackmailing Simon, and because of this Simon had to keep Abby and Nick apart which made Abby and Nick mad so they ditched him. Bram wanted to scream at them. He didn't.  
Bram also learned that Simon had "set Leah up to get her heart broken" because he thought she liked Nick so he tried to get them together. Bram then got even more mad.

"How the hell was he supposed to know it wasn't Nick she was in love with? He was just trying to help his friends, plus coming out is a big deal y'know!" Bram wanted to shout. Again, he didn't.  
Bram saw Simon sitting alone at a lunch table. His heart sunk at the poor boy's obvious misery and Bram had never felt worse in his life.

"Pick yourself up, you little shit, and go comfort the love of your life!" A voice inside told Bram. Suddenly, Bram saw Aaron and Spencer cosplayed as Simon and Ethan, the only other out gay boy in the school, getting up on the table and doing things that should not be done by anyone in school, much less to bully two harmless people. Bram had fucking had enough. As Simon rose from his table, Bram was already running the fuck over to those two little fucks called Aaron and Spencer.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bram shouted at them. It felt good to finally stick up for Simon.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aaron snickered.

"That doesn't matter. What matter is that you leave Simon and Ethan alone." Bram exclaimed, nearly forgetting to include Ethan in the sentence (maybe stuttering a little bit too), "Simon's been through more than enough today. No one should be having to deal with this bullshit!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Spencer asked. Bram couldn't help it anymore. He punched Spencer, ending up with him falling off the table and onto the floor. Normally, Bram isn't a very violent person but he felt this was something he had to do, to make it up to Simon.

"What the hell man?" Aaron shouted at him, pushing Bram, and Bram pushed him back.

"Hey!" They can hear Mrs. Albright snap, "Principal's office. Now!"

***

"Mr. Worth! I was just trying to stick up for Simon and Ethan!" Bram argues.

"Mr. Greenfeld, please quiet down! You will only be suspended for two days." The vice principal tells him, "Mr. Hotchner and Mr. Reid will be suspended for a week. Now Mr. Greenfeld may you please go get Simon and Ethan, then sit down and wait for us to finish."

After the group finished in the office and they returned to class, Simon pulled Bram aside.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me and Ethan." He smiles, and it's the best damn thing Bram's ever seen, so Bram blushes. Simon continues, "I'm so sorry you got suspended!"

"It's fine, I don't regret it," Bram tells him, and then pulls him into the nearest broom closet.

"Um, why exactly are we in here?"

"So that I can apologize," Bram begins, "I'm so sorry for blocking your email! I got nervous and started having an anxiety attack, I didn't know what to-" Bram was cut off by Simon hugging him.

"You're Blue," Simon whispers, and Bram nods.

"If it makes you feel any better about my shittiness, I want you to know I was hoping you'd be Jacques. I was just nervous and scared, and I thought your friends would be with you but I guess they're not." Bram informs him.

"Why were you hoping I was Jacques?" Simon asks Bram, and Bram thinks he can't be serious.

Bram blinks, "Si, you must be kidding! How could I not hope for you to be Jacques? You're you! You're beautiful, you're kind, you're so much fun, and you're so goofy and dorky! I love that!"

"Are you sure you aren't talking about you?"

"Ten bazillion percent," Bram grins.

"For the record, I thought you were Blue at first, but I had seen you making out with that girl and was turned from the idea." Simon tells him.

"I got confused at the last second," Bram frowns at how dumb he was, then remembers an email he had been drafting for the entire time he was on vacation with his family during winter break. Bram got out his phone, and went to the notes app (where he had been drafting the email). He then shows it to Simon.

"Huh?"

"Just read it," 

Dear Jacques, 

_I've been wanting to tell you this for such a long time now but I have a huge crush on you, and I desperately want to meet. I've been drafting this forever now, and I don't think I'll gather the courage to send it but if I do, then meet me in the boys locker room after soccer practice._  
I don't just have a crush on you I guess.  
I've fallen in love with you. 

_Holy shit it feels good to write that. I've fallen so desperately in love with you and I can't believe I'm telling you._

_Anywayyy, you're the sweetest, funniest person I've ever met. You're so goofy and fun. I love that. I love_ you _. I know it's a bit soon, but things just happened, y'know. So, yeah._

_Love,  
Blue_

Simon looks up from the phone, so Bram assumes he's done reading.

"I love you too," Simon says with the biggest, goofiest smile on his face (which Bram returns) and kisses Bram. Bram kisses back, but they need to break apart soon, so they can get back to class.

"Do you think, that maybe, we could go on a real date sometime?" Bram asks.

"Do you even have to ask?" Simon says, which Bram takes for yes.

So they part ways, going to their individual classes and they're both late but neither one cares. When Nick asks why Bram is all happy and giddy Bram just says he doesn't know but he does. It's all because of Simon, beautiful Simon who for some reason wants to date Bram. But he doesn't say that yet. No one has to know. It doesn't matter, as long as they're happy.


End file.
